Quan Chi
Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Quan Chi Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Over 1000+ years old Classification: Demon Sorcerer; Formerly Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, knowledge of martial arts, Skilled swordsman, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Illusion Creation, Necromancy, Summoning, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Ki/energy manipulation, Teleportation, cross-dimensional travel via portal creation, Soul Manipulation, power nullification, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Magic Attack Potency: Small Town level (Equal to Shang Tsung) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Has little to no trouble with ripping off limbs with his bare hands) Striking Strength: Class TJ (Can enhance his strength with magic) Durability: Small Town level Stamina: Large Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Broadswords, Shinnok's Amulet which allowed him to manipulate all types of magic within the MK-verse, freely travel between realms via portal, and provides with a massive boost in the immortality and regeneration category Intelligence: A genius schemer, he plotted with Shang Tsung in overpowering Shao Kahn and Liu Kang in an attempt to resurrect Onaga's army and nearly succeeded. He is also very knowledgeable of magic. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Green Flaming Skull:' Quan Chi fires a skull of green magical energy at his opponent. **'Skull Chomp:' It knocks the opponent farther back, as well as having increased damage. *'Rising Star:' Quan Chi slides and kicks his opponent from below. *'Magnet Force:' A special move that disables the opponent's weapon from being used or withdrawn for the remainder of the match. It would snatch the weapon from the opponent's hand and move it into Quan Chi's hands. *'Tele Stomp:' Quan Chi teleports high, disappearing on the game's camera, and reappears above the opponent, stomping him numerous times. **'Sky Stomp:' Quan Chi stomps two additional times on the opponent's chest before kicking them away. *'Air Throw:' In air, Quan Chi grabs his opponent and falls down with him, hitting only his enemy as Quan Chi lands on him. *'Trance:' Quan Chi hypnotizes his opponent with his mystical powers, causing them to fall under his control, and making the foe walk towards him, giving him an opportunity for a free hit. Quan Chi also absorbs a portion of his opponent's soul while performing this. **'Mesmerize:' The opponent's energy will deplete while under the spell. *'Ground Burst:' A move where Quan Chi points at the ground causing a light to summon from the floor, with a small knock-back. **'Ground Blast:' A laser beam comes down on the burst. *'Skeletal Boost:' Quan Chi summons a skeletal hand that either boosts his damage or regenerates health until he gets hit. **'Skeletal Buff:' Adds both buffs to Quan Chi. *'Amulet Assault:' Quan Chi takes the Amulet from his belt, and fires a burst of energy into his opponents face, mesmerizing them. He then tosses his opponent a skull and forces them to hit themselves in the head with it causing damage to the skull, then makes them snap their own neck. *'Skull Krusher:' Quan Chi throws two green magical skulls at his opponent, stunning them while he walks through a portal behind himself to reappear next to his opponent as he/she is reeling around, where he slams two more green magical skulls against his opponent's own, crushing it, before kicking them through another portal, which opens in the air dropping his enemy back on the ground, and Quan Chi drops down onto his opponent, stomping his foot down on his/her neck, breaking it, while dislocating the jaw. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Psychics Category:Mind Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 7